


We Got There

by L_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, For the most part, M/M, One Shot, Ron's POV, Sassy Draco, is the best Draco, prompt, there's a lot of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Writes/pseuds/L_Writes
Summary: Ron's opinion and perspective on Harry and Draco's relationship.Inspired by prompt:"You're not helping.""Why would I want to?"





	We Got There

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I expected but I really wanted to see Draco and Ron kind of just resolve some of their tension and become civil. I think it'd take a lot to turn their relationship into a close friendship given their history but I think this is like a look into that work in progress.

      "Argh! What the bloody hell are you two _doing?!_ " screamed Ron. The redhead had just walked in on his best friend and Draco Malfoy snogging. Harry and the ferret were snogging. Bloody hell, _why?!_  
Harry quickly pulled his shirt down, blushing, while Malfoy lazily extracted himself from him. The blonde picked up his discarded dress shirt from the floor and shrugged it on. Harry shyly combed through his unruly black hair - _unruly now for a different reason than usual_ , Ron thought with a barely controlled shiver of horror - and blushed even more when Malfoy sidled up next to him without a care in the world.   
      "We were just, um, we were - " Harry stuttered.   
      "We were snogging until you rudely interrupted, Ronald," Malfoy said.   
      Ron groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands into his face, trying to erase the image he had seen a moment before. He vaguely heard Harry hit Malfoy but when he looked up, they were smiling at each other fondly and Ron couldn't help another groan and covering his eyes in the crook of his arm.   
      "We didn't do anything else, Ron, promise," Harry said, holding out his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.   
      "Well, yet. We were about to but then - oomph!" Malfoy rubbed his side where Harry had just ribbed him.   
      "You're not helping, Draco," Harry hissed.   
      The Slytherin smiled slyly, "Why would I want to, babe?" His smirk grew when Ron's face morphed into one of despair and Malfoy snaked his other hand up Harry's bicep to his neck and then his cheek, pulling Harry in. "I love it when you blush," Malfoy whispered and Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile tugging on his lips.   
      "Stop! Stop! Everyone else is going to be here in a moment and I do not need you to scar anyone else any further," Ron rushed. "We're all supposed to go to the restaurant and then the match, remember? Get dressed _now_."   
      Right that moment, Hermione flooed in and said, "So sorry that I'm late, my office has been swamped lately." She looked up and saw Ron's expression of horror and embarrassment; Harry's deep red blush; and Draco's smirk, and sighed.                                

      "Again? Everyone's going to be here in a moment, Draco, button your shirt." Hermione was shaking her head but there was an exasperated smile there.   
      "Well, I do suppose that if I don't get dressed soon your boyfriend would faint and it would be a mess to have to hear him complain after Ginevra draws a moustache on him," Draco said while buttoning up and fixing his hair. Ron didn't think Harry's blush could have gotten any deeper but he was proved wrong when his best friend was caught staring at his boyfriend's chest. Draco walked back to Harry and whispered something in his ear.   
      It was an uncomfortable fifteen minutes for Ron while they waited for Ginny, Pansy and Neville to show up at Harry and Malfoy's flat. In that time, Harry stopped looking like a tomato, Ron contemplated hexing himself twice when he saw Harry and the Slytherin exchange flirty glances, and Hermione and said blonde struck up a conversation about the muggle book she had recommended him.

      When their friends arrived, they went to dinner in London. He sat across from Harry and Malfoy beside Hermione and watched the unlikely couple. When Ron thought about it, he wasn't surprise they had fallen in love. They had always felt a noticeable and unexplainable attraction to each other, especially in sixth year.

      Draco laughed at something Harry said and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. They looked at each other fondly and with such happiness that Ron couldn't help but look away.

      Ron's first reaction when Harry had told him he was dating Draco Malfoy had been confusion. Confusion then gave way to laughter, thinking it was a joke. When he looked up and saw his friend's expression, Ron stopped. Harry looked hurt, that deep kind of hurt that you feel when you divulge a piece of yourself to someone and they laugh at you.   
      "Mate, are you serious?"   
      Harry swallowed and nodded. "I'm gay, Ron. Draco and I have been dating for four months and I love him. I, um, hope you'll try to accept that," the other Gryffindor said.   
      Ron shook his head furiously, "No! I would never laugh at you because of your sexuality, Harry. I'd love you no matter what. I'm just surprised that it's Malfoy, of all people. Thought it might have been a joke because you, well, it's _Malfoy_ ," he laughed.   
      All of the tension seemed to leave Harry's body as he breathed a sigh of relief. He laughed as well and said, "Yeah, I guess I'd be surprised too. You know that we started out as Auror partners and then we got really close. It just kind of happened. Kind of like a slow buildup from and then all of a sudden we realized?"   
      Ron smiled. "If he makes you happy, Harry, then I support you. Still, Malfoy?!"   
Harry laughed and the room was filled with comfortable silence before Ron yelled, "Wait a moment, _four months?!_ " and Harry knew that this would be the funniest and longest rant his friend had ever made.

      Harry was laughing again now. Malfoy was looking at him with such pure adoration and contentment. The blonde caught Ron's eye and nodded, still smiling. He did that a lot more often now. When Harry had first brought the Slytherin out to the Golden Trio's weekly hang outs, Ron had been skeptical. The war had ended and he knew Malfoy had changed, but it took more than just apologies to fix a relationship like him and Draco's. It took time and effort and genuine attempts of correcting mistakes.

      "Well, Hermione and I will be right back," Harry said nervously. It had been the first time Ron and Draco had really been left alone together since Harry had come out and Ron could tell his best friend was nervous about a possible fight.   
      When Harry and Hermione left, Ron turned to the Slytherin and said, "So what are your intentions with my best friend?"   
      Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "You could have started out this interrogation any way you wanted and you choose that trope?"   
      Ron shrugged. "It's simple and effective. Now what's your answer, Malfoy?" He would never admit it, but he regarded the blonde almost as a friend. They got along well most of the time and shared some interests. Draco was snarky as hell and loved to rile him up, but Ron knew that Malfoy was trying and found him to be a good person underneath all that Slytherin stereotyping. The Gryffindor rather hoped that Harry and Draco would work out. They made each other really happy, and Ron knew better than anyone that Harry deserved that and more.   
      "I intend to make him happy," Malfoy said softly. "Harry is the most important person to me in the world. I'll never let anything bad happen to him and I'd never purposefully hurt him, Ronald. I know that I've messed up a lot of stuff but I promise to both of us that I'll try my hardest not to add this relationship to the list." Draco looked at the door Harry went through a couple minutes ago. "I love him," he breathed.

      Ron was jolted out of his memory by Hermione. She nudged him and asked if he was alright. The redhead smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I'm good, 'Mione." She looked at him for another minute before nodding and turning back to Neville.   
      Harry and Draco were still stuck in their own little world, where nothing existed but them and spaghetti the blonde was stealing from his boyfriend's plate. Ron sighed and thought about all the banter and the secret glances and the comfortable body language the two of them shared, and thought that his best friend could do worse. Like Harry had said, Ron could see a buildup of their current relationship and when he really thought about it, they seemed...inevitable. From first year till now, there had always been something undeniably special between them and as Harry's best friend, all Ron could hope for was someone who would make him as happy as Draco did.   
      At the end of the night, Ron went up to the blonde and said, "Goodnight, Draco. Make sure you side by side apparate with Harry, he's not very accurate after he's had firewhiskey."   
      Draco nodded with another fonr smile. "I know, he really can't handle alcohol very well." He had taken the olive branch and said, "Thanks, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow in the office." Then he and Harry apparated back home.   
      "Looks like you two are getting along quite well," Hermione mused.   
      "Yep. House unity and stuff like you said. Took a few years but we got there." 


End file.
